1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety switches, that is, switches for providing fail-safe switching of a load in an environment where, for safety purposes, it is extremely important that the load be supplied or not when the switch is operated.
An example of such an environment is an aircraft, for which it is essential to activate suitable elements as soon as the pilot or a computer acts on the corresponding switches. The failure of a switch, for example the absence of switching when the switch is operated, or a spurious switching, may have dangerous consequences.